NaruHina drabbles
by lakritsnr1
Summary: Is going to turn into a serie of NaruHina-drabbles dedicated to Wopsidaisy.
1. Accident

**A/n: This is going to turn into a lot of fluffs dedicated to Wopsidaisy, since she is so damn cute and don't like it when I write depressing things and ItaSasu. If you like the way I write please visit lakritsnr1. for other stories that is not fanfics.**

**Please, correct my grammar. I almost failed in English.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Naruto or Hinata. Actually, I only want to own Hinata since she's almost as cute as Wopsidaisy.**

Accidental

On the outside it had been an accident when the blond idiot and the shy Hyuuga kissed. It had ended with Naruto laughing nervously and walked away with an apology. Hinata only stood there with a blush on her face and thinking about how this was the greatest day of her life, even if it only was accident. But if she had seen Naruto's thought at that moment she would have been even happier, since on the inside he was jumping with joy for finally being able to gather enough courage to kiss his crush.


	2. Smarter

A/n: Badger, badger, badger, badger, mushroom, mushroom, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, mushroom, mushroom, badger, b

**A/n: Badger, badger, badger, badger, ****mushroom****, ****mushroom****, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, ****mushroom****, ****mushroom****, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, A SNAKE, A SNAKE. ****Well, now that I got that out of my head, isn't ItaSasu really, really cute? Actually, that is probably the only Itachi-yaoi-pairing that I can write without getting murdered by my friends or throwing up or get depressed. The only one who doesn't like it is Wopsidaisy, but she'll read it anyways. Another great thought occurred to me, isn't Wopsidaisy really cute and gay? Well, read the story that is dedicated to that cute gay person.**

**Please, correct my grammar mistakes and make my life complete.**

**Disclaimer: Why don't I own Naruto? T.T**

Smarter

Everyone thought that the Uzumaki was too dense to notice how Hinata looked at him. Actually, he was one of the first to notice it, since it was he that tried to make her look at him and him only. It worked, and he started to think about the next step in his plan to make her his. That was of course harder than making her look at him, but he still kissed her and that was what mattered. No one knew about it, they wouldn't believe it if he told them that. So the next step in his plan was to actually confess to her or making her confess to him.

Damn, Naruto was smarter than he let on.


	3. No one else

A/n: Don't kill me for not updating for a long time

**A/n: Don't kill me for not updating for a long time!! I was at my dad and he doesn't have the program that I need for writing. So sorry!!**

**Please, correct any grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: At this rate everyone knows I don't own Naruto I hope.**

No one else

As Hinata walked along with her friends she couldn't help but notice that everyone but she had a boyfriend, Ino had Sai, Sakura had Sasuke, Tenten had Neji and Temari had Shikamaru.

A fact they weren't hiding with their talk about she should give up on Naruto and start to look for other guys.

"For god's sake, Hinata!" Sakura looked at her shy friend. "You have a whole damn fan-club and still you're hopelessly in love with an idiot that is fueled by ramen and is too dense to recognize that you love him!"

"Yes…" Hinata looked up at Sakura with her big lavender eyes.

"Maybe it's time to move on, Hinata." Ino smiled. "He does whatever he wants and does not care about what other feel."

"And the fact that he always get in trouble won't do you any good." Tenten inspected her nails carefully.

"The only good thing about him is that he keeps Gaara away from me and Shikamaru when we want to be alone." Temari inquired knowing much well that Hinata wouldn't give up her long-time crush that easily.

"That is what I like about him." Hinata blushed and the other girls looked at her. "I love it how he can stand in front of the whole class and do whatever. That he says what's on his mind and that he never gives up. He's unique and has a way of doing things that no one else ever would come up with. He's also cute and nice and I think that if he really think about something, he's even smart too. And I wouldn't ever give up Naruto-kun for someone else."

The other girls just smiled, now knowing why she never gave up. She was to in love with him and his personality.


	4. Changed

A/n: Once again, don't kill me for this but I was at my dad so I couldn't update

**A/n: Once again, don't kill me for this but I was at my dad so I couldn't update. I'm so sorry!! Anyway, I have been thinking about a thing. Pein and Konan practically grew up together and should consider themselves kinda like siblings, so they shouldn't be together, right? And have you noticed how everyone good and loveable dies in Naruto. First Haku dies. Oh noe, everyone loves Haku, because he's so cute and really loves Zabuza. Then Zabuza dies. Once again, oh noe, you just started to like him since he cried for cute Haku, who died for his sake and whose life was thrown away since Zabuza died anyway.**** And we can not speak about how Gaara dies. He is the most loveable, cutest and most panda-like in the whole series. Good thing he was brought to life. Then there's Sasori, which could probably be really loveable if he just was told the truth about his parents. And then Deidara dies, who is also one of those life that were thrown away because the stupid faggot Sasuke didn't die!! And then at last Itachi dies, and Sasuke decides to crush Konoha, since in his emo mind, it was Konoha's fault Itachi did what he did, but that's not true since Itachi was an double agent and chose to save Konoha, so it's first now we have started to love Itachi since he really love Sasuke… And Sasuke decides to throw away his beloved aniki's life. Why is it always Sasuke that has to be the problem? Answer: Masashi Kishimoto seems to hate everyone I like or love so Sasuke must kill them. It's seriously disturbing and now when I'm done with this rant I just want to tell you all that I have an account on and my screen name is lakritsnr1. Please, read my stories and tell me what you think of them.**

**Please, correct grammar mistakes and such and feel free to leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Changed

He had changed. From a small, cute, loud-mouth boy to a tall, handsome, loud-mouth almost man. It was a drastic change over the three years he had been gone. His bright orange suit had been replaced by a darker that suited him better. And Hinata was still only standing in the shadows watching him as he reunited with his former team, still missing Sasuke.

"Hey, Hinata!" Kiba's voice pulled her out from her daydreams and she looked back at the dog boy and his over-sized dog.

"Y-yes, K-kiba-kun?" She smiled a little as she petted Akamaru.

"Naruto came back yesterday, you want to meet him?" Kiba looked curiously at his team-mate as she started blushing and stutter incomprehensibly. "Or we could just stay here and watch him?" He suggested and she seemed to calm down.

"Yes, that would be just fine." She smiled at her friend and turned her head towards Naruto, only to see Sakura strangling him with a murderous look on her face.


	5. Great friends

A/n: I update this now since I'm going to my dad, again

**A/n: I update this now since I'm going to my dad, again. I'm terrible sorry for the fact that I can't update then, but as soon as school starts I'll only be there for like every third week on the weekends. I hope you'll survive that long. Right now the person this is dedicated to is in England so I hope she'll be happy when she comes back. Right now it's also unbearable hot here so I'm sleep-deprived and if I go outside I'll be burned and the fact that I can't even bathe makes it even worse. The only positive thing about anything right now is that my sister isn't here. It's so quiet and comfy without her being here trying to murder me when I'm not interested in what she says. I also have started to get a bit paranoid from watching It and The Grudge 2 on the same day. So yesterday and today I have been scared that a gargantuan spider dressed up as a clown will eat me and that a dead girl will play with my bones. I'm also scared that a purple monkey sooner or later will pop up and try to convert me to the happy-go-luck**** side. And the fact that one of my beloved friends put a picture of Oro-chan on da, I couldn't stop thinking about how much Oro-chan and the clown in It resembles. They are both white, are scary, like children (although, Oro-chan does something else than eat the poor kid) and they'll eat me!! hides under blanket Save me from evil rapists.**

**Please, correct my grammar mistakes and feel free to review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto today either….**

Great friends

Not that Hinata had told them about it, but to Kiba and Shino it was painfully obvious that Hinata had a crush on Naruto. And being the good friends they were they always managed to help Hinata out from tricky situations with Naruto. Like when Naruto had tripped over Hinata and they almost kissed, they both came up and helped them separate from each other, something Hinata was unable to do at that moment. And she new they knew and helped her so she often helped them too, as repayment. On one of these repayments, consisting in a lunch, they both looked at her with curious eyes. Well, you could only see Kiba's eyes, Shino had his sunglasses, but you could feel some curiosity from him.

"What is it?" Hinata smiled at them.

"When are you going to confess?" Shino asked bluntly.

"Wh-what?" Hinata gasped and looked down at the menu, trying to fight the furious blush that threatened to wash over her face.

"Well, it's time soon, right?" Kiba leaned over the table. "You know, he might like you too. Both me and Akamaru senses something from him when you're around." He smiled at his team-mate as she lost the battle against the blush that quickly covered her face.

"You mean that?" She almost whispered and Kiba nodded.

"So have my bugs… Since they know how much I feel for you as a friend, they tell me things that happen around you, which includes how Naruto-kun feels around you, since they feel how you feel around him, they are trying to find out how he feels and it's definitively something strong." Shino quickly explained.

"Will you stop explaining everything like that?!" Kiba screamed at his usually quiet team-member, Hinata almost completely forgotten.

"He… might… like me…" She smiled happily and looked at her fighting friends.


	6. A little persuasion

**A/n: SORRY!! I was at my dad for a longer time than I expected. Anyway, I'm right now writing a long story (not a fan-fic), it's not even finished yet. And my greatest source of inspiration has drained... But soon I'll be able to reload at school... It's not so wierd I write all deppressing things... I get my inspiration at schoo, wich is bad... Anyway, I love my story, it's going to end so cute and my kind of cute too. MUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU! smiles Anyway, I don't think I'm going to write on THSFOTR anymore, since my dear friend always decides to change her centre of attention all the time. Right now it's Ruki from The Gazette (great band),Gackt and Juugo... Wich doesn't help that much since in THSFOTR she's in love with Sasori... So I can't write on that T.T.**

Please, correct grammar and spelling mistakes for my sake. And please review and tell me what you think about this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A little persuasion

Naruto looked over at the purpleish haired girl and sighed. As usual she was standing in the corner looking all cute and irrestible. Even at a party! If she only wanted she surely could have any male in the room. But Naruto made sure that didn't happen. As soom as someone neared her he growled possesively, even if it were Kiba or Shino. No one else than him should be near her. He jumped as someone knocked his shoulder and saw Tenten standing behind him. He looked over her shoulders and saw Neji glaring daggers at him. He gulped.

"Yes?" He smiled.

"Ask her for a dance or I'll cut your throat off or even worse, tell Neji you hit on me." She smiled evilly and för a second Naruto could have sworn he saw a flash of lightning.

"Wh-what?!" Naruto asked, looking utterly afraid at the scene in front of him.

"Ask Hinata for a dance. NOW!" She pointed to Hinata and stomped the ground.

"Ye-yes, ma-am." Naruto more or less ran to Hinata.

"N-na-naruto-k-kun?" Hinata blushed and smiled a little.

"Hinata, would you like to dance with me?" He scratched his backhead and smiled widely. Hinata blinked at his unexpected question.

"Ye-yes, th-that wou-wouls be nice." _'Na-naruto-k-kunwa-wants to dan-nce wi-with m-me.' _Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her out on the dancefloor. As it is in all these fluffy fanfics a slow song started and they danced close to eachother. Tenten smiled from her place in Neji's arms.

"What did you and the idiot speak about?" He growled into her neck.

"Nothing that concerns you, Neji."

Really, somtimes you just need some persuasion.


	7. I'll never see her again

**A/n: SORRY!! I just feel like now's the time for some angstyness. DON'T KILL ME!! T.T I'm sad enough as it is. The school has just begun and I still have no idea what to write in A pet's love. And one more thing I want a BETA-reader too control my writings. This I'll problably is gonna get killed for by Wopsidaisy... But I needed a break from just fluffiness. I like this kind of fanfics were people die. My personal feelings are that I hate when poeple sacrifice themselves for nothing, but for this, it had to happen T.T I started with another, but the computer didn't cooperate with me and I didn't save it T.T Isn't chibi's really cute? I like chibi's. I'm going to speak about chibi's now, since chbi's are cute. And yes, I do not remember what I was originally planning on complain about in this rant so I actually spoke of this drabble and chibi's and how I'm going to get killed, but now continue to read!**

**  
Please, correct grammar and spelling mistakes for my sake. And please review and tell me what you think about this.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

I'll never see her again

Naruto felt as he had died at the same moment Hinata's lifeless body fell to the ground with a thud. But he didn't, he was alive since she sacrificed her life for him. Naruto had gone into a killing frenzy and in some way all nine tails had come out, and that had taken a toll on the boy's body. Not even Yamato with the first's power could stop Kyuubi in that state. Both Sakura and Tsunade tried to stop the crazy fox with kicks and punches in the ground so great craters were made around him. Kakashi even tried Mangekyo Sharingan and nothing worked. Kyuubi teared the enimies into smithereens and feasted on their agony as Naruto's skin slowly burned away and he melted into a miniature of Kyuubi. Already after the fifth tail he had passed out and couldn't feel the searing pain around him, wich in one way were a relief and still the last thought before he passed out was '_I'll never see her again. What's the point in resisting?'_. And he gave himslef to the Kyuubi's power and never woke up again.


	8. Understatements

**A/n: I'm stupid so I don't know how long it has been since I updated. School sucks and I have a request on a limeItaSasu from UchihaAkimoto. And I'm trying to finish A pet's love and I'm reading Eclipse right now so... I don't know anything. We had music today. Try to say 'Triple dubble bubble gum' like hundred times and tell me what happens. It's kinda annoying actually. Oh, and I'm going to Uppcon. I had nothing better to do, so I wrote this. Enjoy.**

**  
Please, correct grammar and spelling mistakes for my sake. And please review and tell me what you think about this.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Understatements

To say that Naruto had had enogh of trying to get Hinata to make the first move were an understatement. He had made her notice him, well everyone noticed him with his orange clothes and loud mouth. He had kissed her, he had been talking to her, he had been giving her hints wich she all ignored. Even when he licked away some sauce from her cheek she still didn't get it. To say that Naruto was pissed were also an understatement.

"WHY DON'T SHE GET IT?!" He screamed as he hurled a book at the wall and growled angrily.

"Well, it's obvious that she likes you, but is not brave enough to tell you about it. You can be kinda scary sometimes, you know." Sasuke sat calmly in the blonde boy's couch watching him with indifferent eyes.

"WELL, THAT DOESN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Naruto glared at his friend/mortal enemy.

"You act like you always act, it's almost impossible to see the diffrence. Now calm down." Sasuke glared back and won since he's an Uchiha and Uchiha glares pawns every glare except Gaara's. Damn, Sasuke needed to find a way to beat him.

"Well, how did you win over Sakura-chan then?" Naruto looked at Sasuke with his most sparkling, innocent eyes.

"Me and Sakura doesn't have anything to do with this. It's yours and Hinata's problem." Sasuke frowned and Naruto sighed. "Okay, you want to know how you should mark Hinata as your own?"

"YES!" Naruto smiled as widely as he could.

"Tell her how you feel." Sasuke stated it simply and clearly and Naruto slumped to the ground. Now for the problem with Gaara.


	9. Taking the advice

**A/n: It's been a loooong time since updated anything. I think I promised one of my friends a ItaSasu lemon like in the start of school and only now the actual lemon has started... I'm so slow. And I have to write a yuri for another friend. And I have A pet's love to think about. And a new multichapter non-fanfic to write I think. I'm not sure if I'm going to do that. Well don't hate me if I don't update.**

**  
Please, correct grammar and spelling mistakes for my sake. And please review and tell me what you think about this.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Taking the advice

Hinata looked down at the water, letting flower petals flow down the creak. She sighed and dipped her toes in it, making her reflection mess up.

"HINATA-CHAN! THERE YOU ARE!!" Naruto yelled, making her jump and stare at him with big eyes.

"N-na-naruto-kun... W-were y-you loo-looking for me?" She tensed when he sat down next to her.

" Hey, don't destroy pretty things!" Naruto took the flower from her hands and put it behind her ear. "Nah, that didn't work, it isn't pretty enough. And yes. I was in fact looking for you, Hinata-chan."

"Wh-why?" She blushed and looked down and blinked at the reflection of her and Naruto next to eachother. She smiled a bit.

"Well, I needed some advice and talked to Sasuke about it. And now I have thought about his advice and I think that I should do as he said." Naruto ginned widely.

"Ok-okay, wh-why d-did yo-you c-come loo-looking for m-me then?" Hinata looked back up at him and meet his eyes. She forgot breathing for a minute.

"BREATHE!!" Naruto shrieked and she breathed in. "Don't scare me like that!"

"S-sorry..."

"Well, I need to say something." Naruto took a deep breath. "I love you, Hinata, and that kiss wasn't a mistake, I did it on purpose." And with that he pressed his lips against hers. She blinked a few times trying to understand if she was dreaming, but apparently she wasn't, so she shyly molded her lips with his and shortly after that she fainted.


End file.
